Ordinary Days of Gensokyo
by Shadow1176
Summary: A fun little story to create different scenarios and such, involving all manners of humor, action, and even romance on occasion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This piece of fiction is devoted solely to random ideas and oneshots of the world of Gensokyo. Also, I think I may have been half asleep when I wrote this. Please enjoy. Cookies to whomever recognizes the scenario. Hint: It's a parallel universe.

"If you were able to clone yourself, would you make out with yourself?"

"What?"

The question, posed to Reimu Hakurei and sent by Marisa Kirisame, had been met with confusion from the former.

Marisa enunciated, "I said, if you were able to clone-"

"Yes yes, I got what you said, but why would you ask a silly question like that?" Reimu responded, suspicion and dread creeping up as to why Marisa was asking something so strange.

Scratching her head sheepishly, Marisa answered embarrassed, "Ehehehe... Nitori sent over a new invention that you could use to create a perfect clone with just a lock of the person's hair... And-"

The door slams open as a cheerful voice calls out, "Marisa-Chan, I'm home!"

Reimu walks into the room while looking at an embarrassed Marisa and shocked Reimu, as she yells upon seeing her counterpart, "Why hello dear!"

The second Reimu skips over to the original, still in shock, as she hugs her before giving a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing profusely, the original Reimu pushes the second away while yelling, "Marisa, what the hell did you do!?"

Still blushing in embarrassment, Marisa responds, "I needed someone to test it out on, and we could always use another Incident resolver, right? Besides, I don't think two Spark masters would be good for Gensokyo's health, da ze~"

With her face in her right hand, Reimu turned to the clone of hers and asked, "What should I call you?"

The second Reimu brightened up and responded enthusiastically, "Just call me Reima!"

As the girl attempted to hug Reimu once again, in a sign of affection, with Reimu holding the girl back with a hand, Marisa laughed and shed a tear before saying, "Did I mention that she loves you for some reason?"

Reimu froze in shock, and turned in a whirlwind of anger to Marisa, before yelling, "Why you little no good-"

The rest of her words were cut off as Reima kissed her counterpart deeply and passionately, even as Reimu protested weakly, as she melted into the kiss.

Marisa rolled around on the ground laughing, before stumbling to the door in a fit of giggles as she closed the door on a scene of the two of them passionately making out on the floor, leaving behind a question,

"I suppose the only question now is whether it's self incest or normal lovemaking, da ze~"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This suddenly came upon me while I was listening to the Yakety Sax and browsing Touhou pictures as well as their music. Please enjoy Ordinary Days of Gensokyo.

Summer had settled upon the land like a haze, covering everything in its warmth and gentle rays of light. Contrary to many summer seasons, this one was quite mild, not that the people had complained. Most everyone enjoyed the less scorching temperature, while one certain Youkai enjoyed it immensely.

Strolling through her place of residence during the Summer season, known simply as the Garden of the Sun at a leisurely pace, a female Youkai enjoyed the warmth that summer brought both herself and the flowers.

With moss green hair set to flow around her neck that ended around her shoulders, and bright crimson eyes, the woman posed a cheerful and friendly figure towards those who had seen her at this time. Her attire consisted of a light red plaid skirt, a simple white blouse, and a waistcoat of the same color and style as her skirt, with a small yellow handkerchief attached to her collar. On her feet were a pair of simple red shoes, and a small tan straw hat lay on her head, while on her back rested a pink parasol with elegant floral symbols, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Walking about with a soft smile on her features, the woman sighed in content saying, "What a pleasant day."

The woman was known as Yuuka Kazami, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons. A migrator of Gensokyo, she went to where the seasonal flowers grew. In Summer she resided within the Garden of the Sun, during the Spring she resided within the Garden of the Flowers, and so on and so forth.

Making her way to the strawberry patch that she so lovingly cultivated, she witnessed a pair of fairies stroking the plants, and speaking to them with kind words.

The first, known as Cirno, the Fairy of Ice, had aqua colored eyes filled with confidence and hair of the same color. Her attire consisted of a cool blue ribbon, a light pink blouse, a sky blue jumper dress, and a pair of icicle toed dark blue boots. A pair of icicle shaped wings could be seen on her back, each edge long and lethal.

The second, known as Daiyousei, the Great Fairy of the Misty Lake, had short green hair with a yellow ribbon attached, and warm friendly blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a modest sky blue dress with a white trim and sleeves. A pair of pleasant golden wings could be seen on her back extended.

Still stroking the plants with care and love, Daiyousei commented with cheer in her voice, "Aren't these plants gorgeous? They've been cultivated so well."

Smelling the plants instead and inspecting their harvest, Cirno said with contentment in her own voice, "Yeah, they're really pretty. I wish we could take some of the strawberries too, they look really good..."

As Cirno remained in a conflicted sense of mind, Daiyousei lightly patted Cino on the shoulder saying, "Now now, we can't take someone's crops without asking permission."

A hand plucked a singular strawberry from behind them, as the duo jumped in shock as they looked up at the owner of the hand toss a strawberry in their mouth, savoring the taste.

Yuuka finished the strawberry and asked the duo of fairies kindly, "Would you two like some strawberries to eat?"

Cirno looked shocked at the offer, and jumped up excitedly with glee, saying, "Can we really?"

With an amused look on her face, Yuuka said, "Of course you can. Just pick a few of them delicately."

As Yuuka procured two small baskets while nibbling on another strawberry, Cirno and Daiyousei began the process of delicately picking the strawberries, as they were respectful of both the garden and nature, placing a dozen strawberries in each basket.

Picking two out for themselves to eat, the duo of fairies nibbled on their respective strawberries with happiness, savoring the sweet taste.

With a strawberry still being nibbled in her mouth, Yuuka looked curiously at Cirno's ribbon, before lifting the two parts up, making them appear as cat ears as she thought, "_Just like a nekomata."_

Daiyousei smiled happily and giggled at the sight of Cirno's shocked expression while she enjoyed her own strawberry, as the latter exclaimed, "Nyaa!"

Letting go of the ribbon, Yuuka burst out laughing, her voice clear as a bell and as wonderful as a the tinkling of a triangle. The two fairies joined her laughter, adding their own chorus of joyful, childish laughter to the mix, the three forming a wonderful tune of joy and happiness.

As the strawberries were gathered into the baskets and secured so none would fall out as they flew, the duo of fairies bid their farewells to Yuuka.

"Arigatou Kazami-San!" Daiyousei said while bowing, as the two prepared to leave.

"Yeah, thanks Yuuka!" Cirno exclaimed with gratitude in her voice, as she too bowed in thanks, as the duo took off with a slight wind, a testament to their growth as powerful fairies.

As Yuuka walked off to yet another section of the Garden of the Sun, namely her Sunflower field, a slight shimmer in the distance could be seen, as a purple gap, with red eyes inside tore itself into existence, with a certain Gap Youkai and Celestial heir getting out...

* * *

><p>Dozens of Keystones appeared from the heavens, each one streaking down like a comet before impacting into the earth with tremendous force, each boulder producing a small vibrating shift in the earth, each one felt as Yuuka hurried to the source of the commotion. At the same time, a trio of armored military trains hailing from the outside world appeared, each one crashing right into the Sunflower field's most concentrated areas of flowers, all three tearing apart massive streaks in the earth and destroying a small portion of her flowers.<p>

As Yuuka gazed upon the scene of destruction with her eyes wide open and in utter shock, she noticed two figures grinning ear to ear in the center of the chaos.

Long blonde hair was coiled upwards into her red ribbon adorned mob cap as dark golden eyes gleamed with mirth and mischief. The woman's attire consisted of a purple Chinese style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western style dress. Her title was Yukari Yakumo, the Gap Youkai, and the Founder of Gensokyo.

At her side, the second woman had dark crimson eyes and long blue hair that extended to her mid back. Her attire consisted of an elegant white button up blouse with a red bow at the collar, a sky blue dress with a light blue bow on the back, and brown lace up styled boots, while an apron could be seen on her dress. The apron had a rainbow patterned shard link surrounding it, and a black bowler hat decorated with two peaches and aloe leaves was resting upon her head.

As Yuuka finally registered her surroundings correctly, the duo had already begun skipping away a spring in their step, happily running along with their mischievous laughter floating away upon the wind, both of their hats having fallen off and begun floating away on the wind.

"Would you kindly come over here dearies?" Yuuka yells, as she took off full tilt towards the duo of trouble makers with her parasol out in its closed form, hungry for blood, as a sadistic smile of wonderful joy claims her face even as the duo of Gensokyo's most famous trolls respond by speeding up their escape.

For several minutes, Yuuka chased the duo through her entire garden, using several Spell Cards to unleash hundreds of Danmaku bullets that homed onto the duo, even as many of them crashed into the ground harmlessly with the agility of the escaping trolls, all three of them running through ravines, two rivers, flying over a lake, traversing a corn field, and finally making it to the entrance of the Garden, Yuuka saw an opportunity and took it without hesitation.

Opening her parasol with a quick draw, Yuuka intones, "**Trinity Spark!"**

A duo of clones phased themselves into existence, as a trio of massive laser beams erupted into existence from the Yuuka's parasol, all three heading straight for the Gensokyo Trouble Duo, even as just before the beams made contact, Yukari and Tenshi turned around with a grin, before a gap opened, phasing the duo into the world of boundaries as all three sparks were dissipated upon cancellation.

With a disappointed sigh, Yuuka looked back on her garden and examined the damage inflicted by their chase and prank, sighing as she began making her way towards the destruction for repairs, as a certain scythe wielding gate guard lay smoking on the ground, nearly unconscious as her wounds healed ever so slowly, having been hit directly by one of Yuuka's Sparks.

With her eyes in swirls, Elly said dazedly as she fell into the land of dreams, "Yuuka-Sama? Is that you..?"


End file.
